The Witch's Solution to a NonMagical Problem
by Krysnel Nicavis
Summary: Pt 6 of Squib Universe, the rest is posted off-site as is an Adam Lambert x-over. After everything we've been through. After everything we've survived. How could this happen to us? It's disgraceful.


**Title:** The Witch's Solution to a Non-Magical Problem  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T**  
>Genre:<strong> Family/Tragedy  
><strong>Summary:<strong> After everything we've been through. After everything we've survived. How could this happen to _us?_ It's disgraceful.  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Part of the "Squib Universe". AU (Alternate Universe). Immediately before _"Lost Boy"_.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing …

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The Witch's Solution" is Part 6 of "the Squib Universe". LINK CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE. the rest of this series is on Archive of Our Own. ff . net does not allow fics about real people and this series begins and continues as an Adam Lambert crossover.<strong>_

* * *

><p>How can this be happening? After everything we've been through. After everything we've survived. How could this happen to <em>us?<em> It's disgraceful.

I stare into the mirror, looking straight into the brown eyes of my reflection. What am I going to do?

Harry and I have been wishing, for so long, that we could be blessed with another child. I'd almost miscarried Lily at least four times when I was pregnant with her, and after she'd been born through caesarean section I was told by the Healers that I wouldn't be able to get pregnant again. And for nine years I haven't.

Now, three months after discovering that I was four months pregnant with our forth child, I've been informed of this… _degradation_ to the prestigious Potter bloodline. I cannot allow this. The humiliation will ruin me. The Potter name will be tarnished and everything I've earned will be for naught.

I need to think… Faking a miscarriage and getting an abortion is out of the question. What if it got out? It would create a scandal. Plus if Harry were ever to find out that I got an abortion he would divorce me and I would lose my rank in society.

Oh, how can I possibly…? Wait. Maybe there _is_ something I can do that will not backfire on my reputation.

I need to speak with Mum.

-o0o-

It's all settled. Mum was most helpful. She had helped me locate a midwife that was practiced in precisely the plan we had concocted. The woman knew the drill much better than we did.

We had decided that I would give birth at the Burrow. The men were kept away. They stayed at Ron and Hermione's house when I went into labour. Dad means well, and he would understand my situation completely, but it was much safer to keep him out of this. Thankfully only Mum and the midwife are with me in the house. There will be less questions when our cover story is told.

I gave birth to the whelp twenty minutes ago. It was an ugly little thing.

I filled out the necessary forms and composed a letter explaining the situation. Or at least the situation as I wanted that… _being_ to see it. Since we were informed of our relationship to… well I just can't bare to think of that creature as family. But it has proved a useful solution to my problem. I seal the letter containing all the required adoption papers and address it to my… I cringe as I think of the word 'brother'.

The midwife leaves with her cargo via portkey and I allow myself to smile before composing myself for the arrival of my husband. I cannot bring myself to act broken up over our cover story so I settle for being unmoved. My husband believes I haven't processed the "event" yet and I let him go compose himself for my sake.

When he leaves I smile again in triumph. Yes. It is much better for everyone to think that spawn who tainted my blessed womb died. I'll be the talk of all wizarding society. Everyone will fawn sympathetically over me and go out of their way to console me for my loss.

Everything is perfect.

- 30 -

THE END

**A/N:** Wow. I love it when fics take on a life of their own. Ginny's a real bitch. LOL.

Hope this and _"Lost Boy"_ answers some of the questions that arose from _"Nothing Changes"_.

_Completed: __February 28, 2011  
>Updated: March 01, 2011<em>


End file.
